To Write Love On Her Arms
by Jaaavyt
Summary: Snapshots of the past shapes her life. /AU/Oneshot/


Oh, I got inactive. Whoops :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series.

* * *

_a._

At age four, Alice never felt more lost in her life.

"You killed her, y-you _fucking monster!_"

Screams and yells were thrown at her, from the person she called _Dad_. Pain erupted within her small, body as bruises form. Alice cowered underneath her fragile arms. A shadow hovered over her. She turn her head up, to see a body above her, shielding her away.

"_Don't touch her! _She doesn't know _anything_, it's _not_ her fault! It never was, and it never will be," Alice stared at the person she idolized the most, "You know what _Dad? _I think that you just _can't_ accept the fact that _mom_ died while _saving_ Alice!"

The beatings stopped. Only the sound of footsteps fading away were heard.

Alice collapsed, due to the pain overwhelming her body. Her arms were sore, face bruised, but nonetheless, she was _happy_.

Because her big older sister, Lorina, was always there.

And she knows, she knows that she never alone in the first place.

_..._

_b._

As a 10 year old, Alice is over excited.

After years of home schooling, Alice is allowed to go to a _real_ school.

Alice tugs the sleeves of Lorina's shirt, "Come on Lorina, it's time to go shopping for my new _clothes_!"

The scene changes, and it is Alice's first day at her new school.

Alice is anxious. Anxious to meet her new classmates and teacher.

At recess, a girl comes over and gave her a flower, "I think you're very pretty." The girl- Vivaldi, gave her a toothy grin and introduces Alice to her friends.

_Her first friend_.

At the end of the day, school was over and Alice is walking home, _alone._

Alice realizes, that she is scared._  
_

She is scared of losing her friends, what will they think when they found out that Alice comes from a home consisting of an abusive dad?

She shook her head and begins to walk home. For now, she will keep that as a secret.

_..._

_c._

Drops of tears splattered onto the white floor. Alice stops in front of a room, and slowly opens the door knob.

"L-lorina?"

And there lays her older sister.

Lorina smiles, as the colors slips away from her skin, she is _dying_. Alice ran to her idol figure, hugging her sister with all she has. Like there is no tomorrow.

_Because really, there isn't._

A hand plops onto her head, as Lorina pats her head gently. As Lorina whispered her last words to her dear loving sister, she gives Alice a big hug and kisses her forehead. They both know that there is no next time.

In the 10- and something years of her life, Alice has never felt more _lonely_ than now. There is no more her sister, no more her idol, no more Lorina. Alice wept silently as she clutches Lorina's lifeless hands to her heart.

Though, Alice would always put up a smile the next day, to assure everyone that she is fine.

_..._

_d. _

Alice, in her freshman year, felt somewhat depressed during that time. She slugged, her mind often drifted off, was it because of Lorina's death? Maybe. As Alice walked towards her locker to put away her books, she found a jar filled with origami cranes.

Each one with a different note.

Instantly, a smile tugs up on her face.

When it was lunch time, she asked her friends about it. They just smiled and continued eating.

...And also trying to not look like idiots looking like normal.

_..._

_e._

The cat's out of the bag when Alice was in her junior year.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us?" Snapped Vivaldi, obvious hurt sketched on her face. The others agreed.

"You know, we could have helped you with it." Julius told her, his voice monotonous as ever. Alice was afraid. "I..was scared," she stopped for a moment, "scared that you guys would leave me, once you guys found out that I was abused daily. I'm scared that you guys would think that I'm such an imperfection. And because I'm scared that you would only look at me in sympathy."

The rest were stunned, they stood frozen.

_..Here's the moment_ Alice thought, as she prepared herself that her friends would leave a weird loser like her.

But her friends did nothing of that. Without a word, one by one, they hugged her.

Not because it was an act of sympathy, but because they know she _needs_ it.

_..._

_f._

A few years passed since high school, and Alice is standing in front of a tomb- _Lorina's tomb_. She settled down the bouquet that consists of white yarrow and whips of amaranth.

"You know, Lorina, Dad also left after you passed away. He said he couldn't take it anymore- that he can't live with an abomination such as I." Alice smiled sadly.

"But you know what? It's okay. Because I didn't give up. I live for everyone who needs it, anybody who didn't get a chance, for my friends, myself, and for _you_."

Alice lets out a tear, and she begins to walk away.

The pain is forever etched in her heart, but Alice lets go and is moving on.

Looking up at the sky, it starts to rain. She smiles anyways, because she knows that she is never alone.

_..._

* * *

_There's no happily ever after, just the in between._

* * *

The end. You likes? Hopefully, this will keep me up for another few weeks or so. :)

Review, please.


End file.
